Emparejando desesperadamente a Akagi
by LeslieDali
Summary: Una autora de fics, su avatar, un personaje suesco y los inocentes que logran pillar, se animan en la aventura más rara jamás imaginada: conseguirle pareja al gigantesco capitán Akagi. ¿Lo lograrán, o solo desvariarán un rato?
1. Acto 1!

**Emparejando Desesperadamente a Akagi**

(Intento de Sainete poco gracioso y sin musica, o Fic de emparejaiernto por Leslie Dalí)

**Parte I: Apología de las culpables (y la excusa para desvariar)**

Se prende una luz en el escenario. Es una habitación de adolescente femenina poco ordenada, con cama (llena de trapos), televisor (prendido), computadora full equipo (ventajas, ventajas).

La autora esta sentada frente a una computadora, escribiendo (Música de suspenso aquí) los capítulos restantes de su archireconocido Fic La gema en el interior. Viste un pantalón de corte Cargo y tela de paracaidista color caqui, una camiseta fucsia de manga 3/4 y una pañoleta roja en la cabeza. Usa unos clasiquisimos zapatos deportivos estilo skater.

Autora: ... mmmm.... mmmmm... mjú!.... aummmmm.... emmmmmm... creo que al fin tengo el final de esto (clic)... ahora, solo faltan los antepenultimos 10 capitulos...

Voz a sus espaldas: ¡Bú!

La autora asustada se da vuelta, y ve de repente a una chica alta, de cabello en corte taza dispareja, buen porte y mejor ver, que viste con una camisa blanca muy corta y muy muy ceñida que dice Shohoku y una falda más corta que la camisa en licra negra.

Autora: Disculpa ¿tu quien eres? ¿y como /%···%&€·$% entraste a mi cuarto?

Desconocida: ¿ No me reconoces? ¡Soy yo, Maris!

Autora: No, no conozco a nadie llamado así.. ¿uh?

La desconocida le pega a la autora en la cabeza con un mazo salido de la nada

Maris: ¿ Como es posible que no me recuerdes!? Si soy la chica de Shohoku, la japonesa que te confio su historia de como logrío desprestigiar a Rukawa...

Autora: (sobándose la cabeza y haciendo memoria) ¡¡¡Ahhhhhhhh!!! ¡ Ya! ¡Maris-chan! Disculpa, pero como solo te conocía por escrito... ¿y que hace por aquí?

Maris: Bueno... vine porque tengo un favor que pedirte... pero es algo muy delicado...

autora. No hay cuidado, viniste al lugar indicado... ¿que deseas? ¿un lemon entre Takato y Ruki? ¿Un verdadero fanfic de Sakura? ¿un songfic de Lost Universe? ¿Sacar a Rukawa del Fanfic wars?

Maris: Bueno... lo de Rukawa se oye bien... pero no es eso, es algo mucho mas delicado..

Silencio tenso. 

Autora: ¿ Ya, que quieres? ¿que no ves que la maquina esta usa Windows Milenium?

Maris ¿Eso que tiene que ver?

autora: Que si no hacemos algo rápido se cuelga...

Maris: esta bien. lo que quiero es... encontrarle pareja a Takenori Akagi-kun

Autora: (gritando) ¿¡Que tu quieres que!? ¿ como es posible que alguien quiera emparejar al gorilón De Akagi? ¡ Si ni siquiera le hemos encontrado pareja heterosexual a Sendoh!

Nueva voz: ¡Yaaaaa, bajale! ¡no grites, que me desconcentras!

De entre el montón de trapos sobre la cama sale una chica flaca, de pelo negro muy corto y gafas, vestida con una blusa blanca y un pullover azul, ambos ombligueros; un jean azul a la cadera y zapatos skate. Esta chica es Leslie, el avatar de la autora.

Leslie: ¡Hola! ¿No sabía que había visitas? (Dirigiéndose a Maris) Soy Leslie, el avatar de la autora y musa particular ¿Tu quien eres?

Maris: Soy Fujima Mariko, pero todos me llama Maris

Leslie. Mejor te llamo por tu apodo, porque en español tu nombre tiene resonancias muy muy feas.

Maris: No entiendo .

Autora: (A Maris) Luego te explico (A Leslie) ¿Y que estabas haciendo tu debajo de mi cubrecama?

Leslie: Estaba Jugando Bust a Groove con este PSONE que le pedí prestado a tu vecino. ¡Dios, pero que bien baila Heat H_H!

Maris: ¿jugando videojuegos de ritmo y baile? ¿Bajo las sabanas?

Leslie: Oye, a mi me gusta ¿y que? A la autora le gusta imprimir mangas pornos cuando nadie la ve, y yo no se lo critico.

Autora: (con mega vena en la cabeza) ¡Leslieeeeeeee!

Maris: Pues yo creo que lo que estabas haciendo eran cosas poco decorosas con el control vibrador del play, pero si esos son tus gustos te lo respeto.

Leslie: (aunque esta ^^X -léase molesta- habla con voy muy dulcita tipo Belldandy) La verdad es que para ser una tipa que despreció al papirruqui de Sakuragi y se empato con un chico de la banca todo gris solo porque la tenia mas grande tienes un pico muy muy sucio.

Autora (pensabdo) ¿ perque esas respuestas nunca se me ocurren a mi?

Maris ¿más grande la que?

Leslie: la cartera, ¿que mas? o, no me digas que estabas pensando en....

Maris: -_-XX Ese no es tu problema

Autora: Caaaaaaalmaa las dos.... y dime Maris, ¿por que quieres que empareje a Akagi?

Maris: Porque eres la única que le ha dado mala fama a Rukawa ....

Autora: ^-^?

Maris: ...sin haberla pedido el mismo...

Leslie: 9_9

Maris: Ademas el me lo pidió. Dice que esta cansado de lo pongan de lado en los fics

Autiora: ¿Y por que el mismo no vino a pedirme este favor

Maris: ... estaba en practicas...

Leslie: ... le dio meyo...

Maris: Detalles, detalles...

Autora: No es por nada, pero si nadie quiere a Akagi, por algo será, ¿no?

Leslie: ¿Y quien es ese Akagi?

Maris: ¿Como? ¿No sabes? ¿Que acaso nunca has visto Slam Dunk?

Leslie: (con voz aniñada) Es que yo solo veo animes de niñas mágicas, como Sakura, Doremi, Corrector Yui, Bogiepop Phantom...

Autora: Leslie, Bogiepop no es un anime de niñas mágicas, es un anime de terror psicológico muy heavy 

Leslie: ¿Y el que la chica esta se convierta en la muerte con ponerse una capa loca y un sombrero ridículo no es mas propio de una chica Mágica?

Maris: Me abstengo de opinar.

Autora: Mira, en Slam Dunk Akagi es este panita que es el capitán de Shohoku...

Leslie: ¿El bonito de los lentes?

Maris: No, ese es Kogure. Akagi es más moreno...

Leslie. Entonces ¡es el papiurruqui del zarcillo en la oreja izquierda!

Autora: Ese es Ryota. Akagi es mas alto y corpulento

Leslie: ¿Y no es el tipo pelo pintado de amarillo que sale con Hideyoshi?

Autora: No, ese es Ivan, y no sale en Slam Duink, sino en Buzzer Beater, el otro manga de basket de Takehiko Inoue

Maris: Akagi es el Gorila, el tipo grandotote con el que se pelea Hanamichi en el capitulo tres

Leslie: ¿El que le bajaron los pantalones?

Autora: ..................................................

Maris: .......................................................................... El mismo.

Leslie: ................ Tiene buen trasero ............... 

Las otras dos chicas se caen de la impresión.

Leslie: ¿y no tiene novia?

Maris: No. Es un sujeto que no sabe hablar de otra cosa que no sea basquet, porque es lo unico que llena su vida

Leslie: Si eso es cierto ¿por que pediría a una chica que le buscara novia?

Autora. Si, verdad ¿por que?

Maris: ......... ups ......

Autora: Adivinaré: iniciativa propia para que no te acose porque aun no entendió que no te gusta ¿verdad? 

Maris: En realidad, es que esta tan solo que me da pena....

La autora y Leslie miran a Maris muy feo

Maris: ...y porque necesita recuperar su fama desde un incidente que destapo su balonofilia. Y también lo que me dijiste.

Autora: ¿su balonoqué?

Maris: No preguntes.

La autora cierra la ventana del FrontPage y mira a las chicas

Autora: bueno, ya que esto parece mas divertido que avanzar mis otros fics y mi tarea de géneros, empecemos haciendo una lista de posibles candidatos.

Leslie y Maris: ¡Síiiiiiiií!

Fade a negro

--------------

¡Holitas! Un fic nuevo, inspirado en los 3 míseros reviews de "¿Una cita con Hanamichi Sakuragi? ¿es broma no?" Tambien es un intento de escribir estilo guión (yo prefiero escribir en formato novela).

Dejen reviews ¡y candidatos! a lo mejor así elegimos quien se queda con Akagi.... o quien no...

Cualquier cosa, escribanme a lesdali@tutopia.com

AH! El disclaimer: cualquier personaje de anime que use en este fic no me pertenece, esos derechos le coresponden a sus reespectivos autores. Solo son míos Maris y Leslie. Esto no se hace con fines de lucro sino de diversión, y vaya que si me estoy divirtiendo con esto. 


	2. Acto 2!

Emparejando desesperadamente a Akagi

Intento de Sainete poco gracioso y sin musica, o Fic de emparejaiernto por Leslie Dalí

Parte II Revisando a l@s candidat@s ¿para la diosa?

Vuelven las luces. esta vez el escenario se parece al estudio gigante de Sabado Sensacional. Si no puede imaginárselo (porque no conocen este venezolanísimo programa) piensen en el de Sabado Gigante, el de Cuanto vale el show, o en el de Aprieta y Gana en todo caso. Las tres chicas están sentadas en en centro del escenario en una mesa tipo escuelita preescolar. 

Autora: (Levantando un papel) ¡Ya termine mi lista!

Leslie: Hace rato que yo termino la mía

Maris: Y yo tambien acabo de terminar. A ver que escribieron ustedes

Leslie y la Aotora: si nos pasas la tuya.

Las chiocas se intercambian las listas, y empiezan a leerlas en voz alta.

Maris: (Leyendo la lista de Leslie) ¿Lina Inverse? ¿Canal Volfreed? ¿Arika la de Medabots? ¿Compiler? ¿Haruna Kisaragi? ¿Oficial Jenny? ¿Zarzamora? ¿Ayako?

Leslie: (leyendo la lista de La autora) ¿Touya Kinomoto? ¿Yamato Ishida? ¿Ivan el de Buzzer Beater? ¿Yami no e namaguno? ¿Sanosuke? ¿Kogure? ¿Uozumi? ¿Mario Garv?

Autora: (Leyendo la lista de Maris): ¿Urd? ¿Makoto Sishio? ¿Touji Susuhara? ¿Cha Che? ¿Ruki Makino? ¿Rei Hino? ¿Phibrizo? ¿La Ayanami? ¿HIMURA KENSHIN?!

Silencio en el estudio

... y sigue....

... y sigue....

... y sigue....

... y sigue....

... y sigue....

... y sigue....

... y sigue....

Las tres, a coro: ¿pero de cual te fumaste?

Maris: Yo de nada. esos personajes son los que mejor concuerdan con la personalidad de Akagi

Leslie: Yo elegí chicas con el carácter adecuado para el gorila, y si le llaman así no debe ser un pan de dios...

Autora: ¿que culpa tengo de que me guste el yaoi? Debo seguir la tradición de miles y miles de fanfiqueras enamoradas...

Leslie: ¡Estas mintiendo! Lo haces, porque te molesta que Kogure y Akagi no sean considerados como pareja oficial en los fics yaoi

Maris: (Asqueada) ¿Tu creias que Kogure y Akagi eran....?

Autora: Al menos hasta que apareció Mitsui.... pero es que en los primeros capitulos se le ve a Kogure tan cercano...

Maris: Oh cielos *¬¬....

Leslie: Pero me abtengo de opinar acerca de la inclusión de una diosa, un maleante de secundaria, una digimon tamer un demonio de primerísimo nivel, una sailor senshi, una autista y dos espadachines de la era Meiji en TU lista, Maris.

Maris: Ya te dije lo del carácter.... Lo de la diosa me pareció muy romántico... y creo que aún no se ha hecho un crossiover de Oh my godess con Slam Dunk..

Leslie: ¿Romantico? ¿Urd con Akagi?

Autora: Aunque hay algo que me huele raro aquí. Todas las chicas son, o con demasiadio cararctyer, que on literalmente capaces de mandar a volar al Gori; o son tan ñoñas que aceptarian a Akagi si no les dejamos de otra. La unica exepción son Ayako y Cha Che, pero ellas ya tienen a su respectivos Miyagi y Hiodeyoshi.

Maris: ¿es decir que descartamos la heterosexualidad?

Autora: No del todo, la idea de Akagi y Urd me gusta. Y salvando las distancias, un crossover Slayers/Slam Dunk puede ser interesante....

Un silencio muy largo llena el estudio...

... y sigue....

... y sigue....

... y sigue....

... y sigue....

... y sigue....

... y sigue....

... y sigue....

... y sigue....

... y sigue....

... y sigue....

... y sigue....

... y sigue....

... y sigue....

... y sigue....

... y sigue....

... y sigue....

... y sigue....

... y sigue....

... y sigue....

... y sigue....

... y sigue....

... y sigue....

... y sigue....

Leslie: .... ya me aburrí. Vayamos a ver Cyber Team in Akihabara. ¡Hoy dan el capítulo final!

Todas: ¡Si! Patapí! ¡La mejor mascota! ¡Patapí!

Las chicas salen de escena mientras suena el tema ese tipo samba-chachachá de los patapí.

Camio de escenografía. Vuelta al cuarto de la autora.

Las chicas están ubicadas las tres en plena cama mitrando televisión. Están viendo el capitulo final de Cyberteam in Akihabara, comiendo pasapalos de diferentes partes del mundo y bebiendo Cligth de toronja. 

Leslie: ¡Ja ja ja! ¡pero que buena es esa tipa que hace la voz de Jun!

Maris: Si algún día logro convertirme en un verdadero anime, me gustaría tener la voz de Hatoko. ¡Salve Masami Okui!

Autora : Es algo raro el fenomeno psicocultural que plantea el final de esta serie. el cliché del acto de amor como forma de salvación del mundo es algo ya muy manido desde los tiempos de Sailor Moon, sin embargo, el que recuperen los patapies despues de todo tiene su significado alegórico, descontando las implicaciones consumistas, claro.

Leslie y Maris se le quedan mirando a la autora con una expresión de "No entendí"

Autora: ¡que Estudio Comunicación, cónfiro! No puedo evitar usar terminología especifica.

Leslie: (^^U) Mejor no opino

Maris: (-_-U) Tambien me abstengo.

Autora: (^^X) No importa. 

Maris: (Sacudiendo una bolsa boca abajo) Oye, se acabaron los palitos de camarón

Leslie. ¿Quieres más de esos? pero si aun hay una bolsa gigante de doritos extraqueso a medio comer!

Maris: pero es que los de camarón estan tan ricossss...

Autora: No te preocupes, aqui hay otra bolsa.

La autora mete la mano bajo la cama, y saca dos bolsas de palitos de camarón. abre una y la otra se la lanza a Maris. Esta se encuentra sorprendida.

Maris: ¿Tenias más bolsas de pasapalitos de camarón bajo la cama?

Autora: un par de bolsas no, una carga completa. ah por cierto (saca una alfombra de PSone) creo que esto es tuyo.

Leslie: Gracias! *^_____^* ¿donde estaba?

Autora: estaba entre mis toallas sanitarias y las botas de combate de mi hermana, unos centímetros después del copete de la cama, justo detrás del Toner de respuesto de la fotocopiadora de la librería y de la caja de pociones revitalizadoras.

Maris: ¡Tienes un centro de abastecimiento Pokemón bajo la cama! ¡Eso esta más surtido que un hipermercado! 

autora: (sonrojada) Bueno.. no llego a tanto...

Maris: (Curiosa) ¿Y que mas tienes bajo la cama?

Autora: Pues cajas, cables, el celular viejo de mi papá, tres remesas de bolsas de palitos de camarón, veintitrés cajas de galletas, los impresos de Countdown sex Bombs, unos videos de Urostdokidoji y de La Blue Girl, La Enciclopedia de Arte Salvat, El traje de Bogiepiop, una sakabatou original, una colección de Revistas Urbe, las bombas que no usaron los talibanes, una insignia de Howgarts, Koushiro Izumi....

Maris: ¿Koushiro Izumi?

Como toda respuesta, Leslie mete la mano debajo de la cama y saca a un chico de 19 años, pelirrojo de ojos negros, muy emparentado en apariencia con el Izzy de Digimón 02, y en paños menores. En efecto, es Koushiro Izumi en carne y hueso.

Izumi: ¡Por favor ayúdenme! ¡Hago lo que ustedes quieran, pero no me obliguen a jugar el videojuego de King of classroom Yamazaki otra vez....!

Maris: ¿Y por que tienen a Koushiro Izumi debajo de la cama?

Leslie: Antes teníamos a Ken Ichiouji, pero vinieron los hermanos Daisuke y Jun Motomiya con unas metralletas y se lo llevaron. Algo de una visita guiada por el lado más oscuro del digimundo, dijeron.

Autora: ;_; buaaaaa... mi Kennyyyy..... por que ese estúpido copión estaba armado ese día.... (voltea hacia Koushiro) pero no importa, Izzy, tu eres mil por ciento mejor...

La autora se abalanza sobre Koushiro y empieza a comérselo a besos junto con unos forcejeos medio raros. Leslie a duras penas logra desprender a la autora de un Koushiro ya cataléptico y vuelve a empujar al ex-digidestinado al fondo de abajo de la cama

Maris: ¿Y eso de tener armamento, comida importada y a un japonés personaje de anime secuestrado bajo la cama no es ilegal?

Autora: Estamos en Venezuela, el paraíso de lo ilegal. 

Maris. Ah....

La televisión sigue encendida. Leslie le cambia al Food Channel, donde están pasando The Naked Chef (por alguna razón, a la autora del fic ese cocinero inglés le parece sexy, aunque no salga desnudo).

Autora: Oye, ahora que lo pienso... 

Maris: ¿Nani? 

Autora: Que esto se va a convertir en un yaoi, porque descartamos a todas las mujeres y no elegimos ninguna candidata definitiva. 

Leslie: (algo descompuesta) Ya me dio algo... 

Autora: ¿Hey? ¿Me vas a venir con homofobismos ahora? 

Maris: No creo que sea asco, es el dejo de los aros de cebolla. 

Maris le da a Leslie un batacazo en la espalda.

Leslie: Ahh... mucho mejorrrr. 

Autora: ¬¬U 

Maris: ¿Y la idea de Akagi con Urd? Está demasiado buena para ser abandonada así como así. 

Autiora: No te preocupen, en cuanto se me ocurra algo lo escribimos y lo ponemos. 

Maris: Confiaré en ti. 

Un grupo de carcajadas enlatadas se oye inundando el ambiente. 

Maris: ¿Y eso? 

Autora: Es que en el estudio de al lado están grabando los últimos capítulos de Pokemón. 

Maris: ¿Qué con eso? 

Autora: Tu no has visto Pokemón últimamente ¿verdad? 

Maris: ... No. 

Autora: Solo te diré que es tan mala, que los mismos actores se parten con sus libretos. 

Leslie: Ahora que lo pienso... creo que Hanamichi podría haber sido un buen maestro Pokemón. 

Maris y la Autora ahogan a Leslie con la almohada.... 

Cualquier cosa, escribanme a lesdali@tutopia.com

AH! El disclaimer: cualquier personaje de anime que use en este fic no me pertenece, esos derechos le corresponden a sus respectivos autores. Solo son míos Maris y Leslie. Esto no se hace con fines de lucro sino de diversión, y vaya que si me estoy divirtiendo con esto. 


	3. Acto 3!

**Emparejando desesperadamente a Akagi**

Intento de Sainete poco gracioso y sin musica, o Fic de emparejaiernto por Leslie Dalí

Nota: como un año despues, estoy afinando y terminando de acomodar esto. Pido perdon por haberme tardado tanto...

¡Que demonios! Me tardé porque se me dio mi real gana, y porque tenía que arreglar algunos asuntos de la carrera.

Sólo faltan un par de capitulos, y esto estará terminado. Pero por ahora, sufran con la...

**Parte III Desvaríos provocados por un pastel sobreazucarado (y los candidatos masculinos)**

Volvemos al cuarto. Ahora Maris y la Autora están en la cama viendo (otra vez) el capitulo 41 de Digimon Tamers con una ración de pastel tres leches cada una, mientras Leslie sigue jugando con el PSONE. Y esta vez es Dance Dance Revolution Enésimo Mixx: Bolivarian Music, con la alfombrita y la minipantallita LCL... perdón, LSD, ¡errr, que digo!, LCD.

Autora (Ya ostinada) ¿Le seguirás insistiendo con ese juego?

Leslie: Sólo porque tu no hayas podido no significa que yo no. ¡Yupiii Termine en Maniatic todas las canciones! Ahora voy a probar con nivel básico de Afronova, pero bailando parada de manos.

Maris ve como Leslie se cae en su primer intento de bailar parada de manos, y vuelve a ver el televisor con interés tratando de ver si alguien se da cuenta del misterioso estado de Juri. La autora aprovecha la distracción y se come el pastel tres leches de Maris. Ésta tarda en darse cuenta de la desaparción de su postre, pero no le da (mucha) importancia.

Maris: Vaya que esta nueva generación de tamers es más pilas... pero me sigue pareciendo raro que ustedes tengan a Koushiro Izumi bajo la cama. 

Autira. (Comiendo más pastel tres leches) Y eso no es nada. Hemos tenido a Wolverine (el de la serie animada original, no el balurdo de X-men: Evolution), a los más papitos del casts de Slayers, al biznieto de Yahiko Miyoujin del mismo nombre y porte (babas), al mismisimo Kogure, y a casi todos los digidestinados masculinos con la excepción de Daisuke, Yamato y los niños de Tamers por ser menores de edad....

Leslie: (bocabajo, bailando Afronova Primeval en Another) Con decirte que tenemos a Touya Kinomoto en el armario desde hace una semana, y nadie se ha dado cuenta todavía.

Maris: ¿En serio? ¿Y no lo extrañarán en su hogar?

Corte a un departamento en Tomoeda, Japón

Yukito: al fin podemos estar solos, tu mi verdadero amor...

Nakuru: (mira al cuatrojos con mirada enamorada) ... ¿Y que pasó con Touya? 

Yukito. No lo sé. Sakura me habia dicho algo de unas tipas supuestamente latinoamericanas que se lo llevaron, pero más nada 

Nakuru: bueno, Cariñito, abre la boquita para que pruebes esto... pastel de queso estilo americano hecho por mí

Yukito: (tragando): Que rico mi amor, como sólo tu sabes... 

Nakruru.: (solo mira al cuatro ojos con mirada enamorada) 

Corte a la casa de los Kinomoto (todavía en Tomoeda, Japón), mas concretamente a la habitación de Sakurita 

Fujitaka: (en off) ¿Sakura, has visto a tu hermano? Hace como diez días que no lo veo y necesito que alguien vaya a comprar el pan... 

Sakura: (Contando una paca de dinero y rodeada de varios millardos de dolares en billetes de a 1000) No te preocupes papá, ahora bajo y voy yo.... 

Kero: Sakurita ¿no crees que vender a tu hermano a esas tipas tan raras que hablaban un japonés tan malo haya sido correcto? Digo, aunque te llamara monstruo, fuera un sangrón ladilloso y antipático y te impidiera salir con el mocoso, es tu hermano... 

Sakura: ¿Sabes Kero? Las mismas chicas dijeron algo de querer mascotas embalsamadas mientras te veían muy raro. 

Kero: O_oUU (¡Gulps!) 

Sakura: (Alegre) ¿Quieres un bombón? Ahora tengo bastantes, y creo que si como más no me va a caber la cena. 

Sakura le extiende a Kero una caja de bombones Baci. Kero agarra el dulce, y se esconde en una esquina del cuarto, ingiriendo la golosina mientras mira con temor a su ama. 

Vuelta al cuarto de la locur.... esto, la habitación de la autora

Autora: yo dudo que lo extrañen... Pero...

La autora adquiere de inmediato una expresión de estupidez absoluta. Tras unos minutos (los primeros 5 del capítulo de Medabots), las chicas imaginarias se empiezan a preocupar porque cuando comienza la serie de los robot-mascota, la autora suele migrar a E! Entretainment...

Maris y Les: ¿que te pasa?

Autora: (con sonrisa malevola) Ya que tenemos a Touya aquí "mesmo", como diría el comandante, y Akagi necesita amor... ¿por que no emparejarlos? Si son igualitos en todo... Sangrones, obsesivos, celosos de sus hermanas menores... ¡Es perfecto! ¿No creen ^_______________________^?

Maris y Leslie: ....

Autora: Es más, ya me imagino su vida en común....

Nuevo corte, esta vez a la imaginación de la autora

Akgi aparece vestido de negocios, y Touya, con jeans, camiseta (con mangas) y delantal, está batiendo huevos para algo que parece una omelette..

Akagi: ¡Ya llegué!

Touya: Que bueno que llegas...

Akagi: no te pongas así, cariño...

El Gori abraza al chico flor de durazno (uy que cursi) y le da un tierno beso en los labios mentras la atmosfera se llena de burbujas rosadas y petalos de rosas y de cerezo (y sigue la cursilería)

Akagi: (con mirada amorosa) (Si, ya se que es dificil, pero intentenlo) tu sabes que te amo, melocotoncito...

Touya: (sonrojado) claro que lo se, amor...

(misteriosamente el ambiente se vuelve normal, y todo el pocotón de pétalos y confetis desaparece)

Touya: (enfrascado en su batido) por cierto, quisiera decirte si no te importaría el que invite a mi padre y a mi hermana para cenar este domimgo.

Akagi. Claro que no, cariño... Es más, estaba pensando tambien en invitar a mis padres y a mi hermana

Touya: No se... ¿Cress que será buena idea juntar a nuestras familias?

Akagi: Bueno... de alguna manera ambas deben conocerse... y ver lo felices que somos juntos...

(El ambiente nuevamente se )

Touya: Eso es lo que mas amo en ti, que eres tan comprensivo...

Akagi: Te quiero tanto, mi amor

Touya: y yo a tí...

(a camara se aleja, y solo vemos una silueta recirtada de la pareja besándose)

(Efecto especial burbujas rosas, brillitos,y de petalos de cerezos. Sí, otra vez)

Vuelta al cuarto. La autora sigue con los ojos como estrellitas. Leslie y Maris están con una expresión de terriblemente asqueadas, y se sacuden de encima los petalos que se les pegaron.

Autora: (finalmente se da cuenta de la expresión de sus amigas) ¿Y porque esa cara? ¿No les gusta mi idea?

Maris... Bueno, es que...

Leslie: La verdad, no creo que Touya y Akagi sean buena pareja

Autora: ¿Pero por qué?

Leslie: No es por nada, pero esto es yaoi...

Autora: Lo se, lo se...

Leslie. Y Touya es demasiado guapo

Autora: Okey, ¿cual es el punto?

Maris: ¿Que no has imaginado como sería ellos dos juntos en la cama?

Leslie: Todos los yaoi tienen una escena de esas....

La autora hace el ejercicio de imaginación creando la hipotética situación de Touya y Akagi en la intimidad.

La visión es demasiado asquerosa y desagradable para ser reproducida aquí (no porque sea yaoi, que eso no molesta, sino por las desproporciones que implica). 

Ustedes, lectores queridos, no tendrán que imaginarselo demasiado.

Por desgracia, la autora tiene que soportarla entera.

E inmediatamente corre al baño a vomitar

Leslie se sienta frente a la computadora, y abre una ventana del navegador.

Maris: ¿Que haces?

Leslie: Revisando los favoritos echhi de la autora.... mmmm.... Historias echhis... Hentai Fever.... La cueva del carne con papas... Infinito de decadencia... ¡ahá! ¡ya lo vi! Este me gusta. Manga caliente 100% del Japón.

Maris: ¿Ves sitios porno?

Leslie: Solo cuando la autora no esta. Es muy relajante, lastima que te dejen algo alta la líbido.

Maris: Sigo creyendo que estabas haciendo algo raro con el control vibrador del play

Leslie: Por Dios, ¿para que usar un gamepad teniendo a Koushiro Izumi disponible bajo la cama?

Maris: O_o... Creo que mejor no sigo preguntando... oye, ¿me dejas?

Leslie: ¿Y ese interés?

Maris: Quizás de esos mangas pornos podamos consegiurle a Akagi una pareja.... interesante... ¿tu crees que quede bien con una de las chicas de Hot Tails?

Leslie: Maris...

Maris: ¿y las profes de Secret Plot?

Por toda respuesta, Leslie resetea la máquina, borrando toda la data en patalla.

Maris murmura maldiciones en japones, chino y coreano..

La autora regresa del baño, aun descompuesta, y se tira en la cama. Se oye un auch de alguna parte, pero nadie le presta atención. 

Maris: Leslie, no es por nada, pero creo que la autora esta medio... ya sabes... como se dice ¿fumada?

Leslie: No creo. La autora es una chica muy sana. No bebe, no fuma, y ni siquera sabe bailar... 

Autora: (enoojada) ¡Te oi!

Leslie: ...sus unicos vicios son el anime, los fanfics, el Dance Dance Revolution, el hentai (aunque no lo admita abiertamente) y los dulces. Ahora ya se ha comido como media torta tres leches... pero creo que como la devolvió, se va a comer la otra mitad.

Autora: (fúrica) ¡hey!

Maris: Oye, ahora que lo pienso no fue tan desmesurada la reacción. ¿Te imaginas si hubieramos propuesto a Uuozumi y Akagi en las escenas del Ostión Azul en Locademia de Policía?

En la imaginación de la autora aparecen un Uuozumi y un Akagi disfrazados de motociclistas harleys, lease mucha carne y mucho cuero negro, bailando tango (?) o en su defecto, boleros (nunca mejor dicho).

La cara de la autora se vuelve a poner morada, y vuelve a correr pa'l baño.

Maris: Volvio a descomponerse...

Leslie. Así es ella. Oye, mejor no le pares y sigamos buscando porno...

Maris: Nooo, mejor busquemos Slash de Harry Potter.

Youji (el panita de la videocámara que sale en Burn Up W y Excess): ¡Sale y vale, mamacitas! Por cierto, muevanse un ratico aquí a la izquierda, que no enfoco bien sus pant...

Leslie y Maris: ¡Waaaaaaaagh! ¿Y este de donde salió?

Ambas patean al rubiales y lo mandan a volar muuy lejos.

Youji (ya en la estratósfera): ¡Pero volveréeeeeeeé!

La autora vuelve al baño. Por alguna razón, ahora tiene un mazo gigante en la mano derecha.

Autora: ¿Que pasó mientras no estuve? ¿Alguna cosa divertida?

Leslie: Nah, nomás un pervertido que quería verle la ropa interior a Maris.

Autora: ¿Otro? Mientras venía para acá tuve que patear a Happosai, a Yokoshima, al Sakuragi Gundan, a Ryo Saeba, y a otros tres que no pude identificar. También me conseguí a Michikusa, el de Aika, y lo lancé al infinito y un pocó mas allá.

Leslie: Pero ese no es un pervertido, sólo es un bobo.

Autora: Pero uno nunca sabe, así que lo golpeé también. Oigan, ¿en mi ausencia se les ocurrió alguna pareja para Akagi?

Maris: ¿y correr el riezgo de que la proxima vez no alcances ir al baño? Paso.

Autora, bien, como sea. Descansemos un rato, a ver que se nos ocurre.

Cualquier cosa, escribanme a lesdali@tutopia.com

AH! El disclaimer: cualquier personaje de anime que use en este fic no me pertenece, esos derechos le coresponden a sus reespectivos autores. Solo son míos Maris y Leslie. Esto no se hace con fines de lucro sino de diversión, y vaya que si me estoy divirtiendo con esto. 


End file.
